Le trou
by Thisbee
Summary: OneShot. Un trou, une Hermione, et la nature.


Afférée à sa table de chevet, faiblement éclairée par une bougie vacillante sous le mince filet de courant d'air frais provenant de la fenêtre, Hermione travaillait. Il était très tôt dans la journée, et il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante. La montre d'Hermione indiquait 3h36 ; ce serait bientôt l'aube. Elle souleva un pan du rideau de son lit a baldaquin, et constata, par la fenêtre grande ouverte, l'étendu du désastre dans les environs de Poudlard. « -Du parc à la forêt interdite, en passant par le lac et Pré-au-lard…» ; Rien n'avait été épargné, si ce n'est le château en lui-même. « -A priori, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…Ca c'est confirmé a posteriori. » Sa tête était vide, et elle avait du mal à se concentrer ; il lui fallait pourtant rédiger cette formule magique !

Provenant des tréfonds du château -sans doute du cachot, on pouvait entendre, 4 étages plus haut, dans le bureau qu'Hermione occupait, le cris de souffrance et de délire de ceux qu'on essayait à grand peine de soulager ; car, il était vain de penser à les sauver.

C'était morne plaine. Le parc autrefois verdoyant et luxuriant – et, surtout en cette saison, n'était plus qu'une plaie béante laissant le passage vers les entrailles du monde. La cause de l'explosion qui avait crée cette formidable bouche intra terrestre était toujours inconnue. Une erreur de calcul, sans doute.

Le soleil poins à l'horizon. Elle se disait que se n'était pas sa faute après tout. Elle regardait ce beau soleil de début d'été, puis ses yeux retombaient sur ce trou d'apocalypse, son cœur battait la chamade, et elle pensait à tous ses malheureux élèves qui avaient voulu simplement profiter du soleil l'après-midi précédente. Un cri plus strident et plus malheureux que les autres ce fit entendre ; Il inonda toute la pièce de sa douleur. Hermione fit un bond, et pensa qu'il était vraiment temps de l'écrire cette fichue formule magique.

L'astre se levait dans l'axe de la fenêtre, les cris continuaient à se déverser dans la pièce, de façon de plus en plus rythmée et régulière –Hermione se surprit même à imaginer le chant d'un animal extraordinaire. Tout ça se mêlait à la touffeur de la pièce, et créait une atmosphère étrange, mais, et c'était horrible, agréable. Il était possible dans un moment pareil d'apprécier, malgré l'apocalypse, la morsure du soleil sur sa peau, la chaleur moite, et ce chant lancinant. Un chant envoûtant, qui conviait à le suivre. Il gouttait, rafraîchissant sur les joues de la jeune femme, puis coulait dans sa nuque ; et de là rayonnait dans tous ses membres son message apaisant. Son infini continuité, ce sentiment que jamais rien plus ne changerait, que ce chant serait toujours là, calmait la jeune fille. Elle était sortie de cette situation qui était la source du hasard, frappant à l'aveugle, la mort inattendue.

Un éclair déchira le ciel lointain -il semblait vouloir fendre le soleil, alors que Hermione mettait la touche finale à sa formule. « -…Et pera. » Le tonnerre retentit, et couvrit pour un instant la sombre mélopée. Il commença à pleuvoir. Une pluie drue. Une pluie tropicale. Un autre éclair fendit le ciel. Le tonnerre se fit entendre juste après, signe que l'orage était tout proche. Ce bruit sourd, semblait tout couvrir, tel une lourde lampée de miel sucré, et déchirait tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous, et cette fois, le cœur d'Hermione se déchira. C'était horrible. Ce chant provenant des sous-sol ne pouvait plus la rassuré, c'était un cris de désespoir, puissant, répétitif ; ce n'était qu'un leurre. « _Qu'allons-nous faire ? crie-t-on de toute parts/ Ne faut-il pas aider ceux qui là-bas / Nous demande rivage ? Oui, clame l'ombre_ »

Elle sanglotait à présent. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et ne pouvant plus se soutenir, s'y laissa tomber en s'agrippant au rebord, tel le rescapé s'accrochant désespérément au radeau de la méduse. Les gouttes, poussées par le vent, tombaient sur sa tête brune aussi lourde que des marteaux. Chose étonnante, elle ne put réprimer elle aussi un cri. Qu'était-ce ? De la compassion, de l'humanité, du malheur ? On n'entendait plus rien à l'intérieur du château. Elle leva sa tête ruisselante, pour regarder la pluie détremper ce trou béant et boueux. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien à l'égard de tous ces morts. Elle le sentait, ses sanglots venaient des profondeurs de son être. Une boule nouait son cœur, pour une raison inconnu.

La pluie s'arrêta brusquement, et coupa net les pleurs de la jeune femme. L'apocalypse avait maintenant prie une teinte orange de boue, et grise de flaques. Ses forces lui étaient revenues, et voulant retourner à son lit –la pluie avait trempé jusqu'au sol de pierre du bureau, elle glissa sur une des dalles.


End file.
